


SPNKINKBINGO 2017

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cockwarming, Collars, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fear Play, Felching, Fisting, Frottage, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shibari, Shoe Kink, Touch-Starved, Triple Penetration, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: A collection of fics and aesthetics from my tumblr during kink bingo 2017





	1. Their Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Set during and after episode 12.16 “Ladies Drink Free” Claire, who was bitten wasn’t cured in time and she gets her teeth into the boys turning them all. When their new omega goes into heat, her alphas are there to help her through it.

Pulling the last socks in his basket together, Sam was struck by a scent so strong it stopped him in his tracks. His nostrils flaring as he breathed in a deep lung full of the heady aroma, his eyes drifting shut, head tilting back, cock swelling and twitching in his jeans. Claire was in heat and he had to get to her before Dean did.

How the Winchesters and Claire had gotten to this point in their lives was complicated. They had thought they knew who the werewolf in town was but after leaving a bitten Claire back at the hotel with Mick, they confronted the bartender, only to see they were wrong. They rushed back to the room only to find the door wide open, a severely injured Mick lying on the floor, and Claire gone. Mick murmured something about a tracker before he succumbed to his injuries and the boys snagged his phone to see where the werewolf had taken Claire, determined to lay Mick to rest later.

The grubby apartment they found Claire in was no surprise, but the blood smeared across her lips and the half bitten apart heart on the floor was and the boys knew there would be no curing Claire. Dean went for her, apologizing for not getting there sooner and helping her resist the urge to eat. As he spoke, her eyes flashed, teeth that were razor sharp grew in her gums and pointed nails sprang from her fingertips as she gave a loud growl, tore from her bindings and leaped at Dean.

Across the room, Sam fought with with werewolf who was now unmasked, the other bartender now revealed as Sam threw punches that seemed to do nothing. The man raged against him and Sam had no choice but to pull out his gun, firing a shot into the wolf’s belly first to get him off and then again through the heart.

The purebreed fell to the floor with a loud thump and Sam turned to look at the scuffle happening a few feet away. Dean was bleeding from his forehead and upper arm and Sam watched as he threw Claire across the small kitchen, into the fridge, knocking her out before falling to his knees and clutching his bicep.

“Son of a bitch,” he growled in a pained rasp as Sam moved to his aid.

“Were you bit?” Sam frantically pushed at Dean’s jacket, ignoring the blood from Dean’s head wound to see if the blood on the coat was from a bite or scratches.

Teeth marks in a row of punctures lined Dean’s flesh and Sam’s hazel eyes flashed with despair for his brother.

“Dean, we can try and fix it. Claire’s here and I’ve got the syringe. We’d just need a sample of her, ahhhh.” Pain shot through Sam’s leg as Claire teeth tore into the flesh of his calf, infecting him now as well.

“Mine,” Claire growled, licking her lips clean of Sam’s blood.

“What the hell, Claire? Are you trying to get us to kill you?” Anger raided off of Dean in waves.

“Mine. My boys, my pack. Mine.” Claire’s mind was a fog of want. Want for more to eat, want for the pack and want for the Winchester’s to be her mates.

Sam pressed his ruined pant leg into the wound to slow the bleeding and let his brain analyze what Claire had been saying. “It’s too late to cure her and we can’t risk the cure killing us and leaving her alone. Someone has to teach her how to control it.”

Dean nodded sadly, “so we stay like this and keep Claire’s nose clean.”

“And each other,” Sam affirmed.

The boys calmed Claire down, finding a second heart in the fridge and letting her eat while they patched each other up. When dawn rolled around, Claire had shifted back into herself and cried, apologizing over and over again for not controlling herself. Sam and Dean reassured her, telling her their plan to take her back to the bunker and learning to control this thing together as a pack. Claire had just whimpered and climbed into the backseat of Baby, Mick’s body rolled into a sheet in the trunk, making the journey back to Kansas.

* * *

But as Sam stalked closer to Claire’s open door, he could hear her mewls and the grunts of his brother, growls that echoed down the hallway. Sam stood prone in the doorway, watching as Dean fucked himself into Claire, her lilith opaque ivory body rocking back and forth on her hands and knees as Dean plowed into her.

Sam let out a low throaty growl and Dean’s head snapped up to look at his brother.

“She’s an omega, Sammy. Perfect for us to knot and fill with pups. She takes alpha cock like a fucking champ. Let her taste you, Sam. Her mouth can take a knot too.”

Claire keened and arched her back, her first orgasm lighting up her petite body, rivlets of slick running down her thighs around Dean’s cock as she bucked back into him.

The restriction in Sam’s jeans was becoming painful and he let his hands drop to his buckle, his fingers going to pop it open before the logical human side tugged at the new primal werewolf side of his brain.

“Claire?” He croaked, his throat dry as his panted, breathing in the heavy smell of sex and slick omega cunt.

“Alpha,”she whined, Dean’s knot swelling and catching on her opening making wet pops with every thrust. “Need you, alpha.”

“You sure you want this, Claire? I can leave and Dean can, he can knot that pretty little pussy.” Sam whined softly to himself, his eyes fixated on Claire’s hips bucking back onto Dean’s, his need to mate increasing by the second. “Damn it, I need you to say it’s okay for me to fuck your mouth, Claire.” Sam’s chest heaved with exertion from holding himself in check, his cock dribbling precum and staining the front of his pants.

“Fuck my mouth, Sam. I wanna be full of my Alpha’s cocks. I want you both to knot my pussy and my mouth, stretch me open and fill me with your cum. Please, Alpha!” Claire cried out again as Dean jackhammered into her from behind, his knot no longer popping free of her entrance with ease but rather tugging almost painfully and rubbing along her g-spot.

“Come on, Sammy. We can fill up our Omega together.”

It was all Sam needed and he let his primitive brain take over, his pants dropping followed by the rest of his clothes hitting the floor in record time.

With the heel of his right foot sinking into the mattress and his left planted firmly on the floor, Sam large hand gripped his massive cock, his thumb tracing the ridge of muscle that was his knot and brought the leaking tip to Claire wet and cherry red open mouth. He slipped in and Claire moaned wantonly around the bulbous head of his dick, breaking the last hold Sam had and sending him into what he could only assume was his first rut.

He shoved his cock into her mouth, passed her tonsils and making Claire choke on his massive length, her throat constricting around him and making him growl his need as he started fucking her mouth, her lips dragging over the ridges of his cock, her tongue fluttering around the ring of his knot.

Dean pounded at a similar pace, Claire rocking helplessly between them as pleasure ran through the three of them. The loud grunts of the both alphas, the slap of skin on skin, the wet suck of a sopping wet cunt being pounded through yet another orgasm and the gagging noise of a cock fucking a throat was the only sounds the three hunters made. Claire’s cried fat tears of pleasure and pain, Dean’s cock sending her over the edge while Sam’s knot started pulling at the edges of her mouth making them burn from being open so wide as it swelled.

“Gonna cum, ‘mega. Take my knot, Claire,” Dean declare as his knot fully caught, swelling until he was locked inside, his cock twitching out more cum than he can ever remember releasing and his fingers bruising her hips as he held on.

Claire mewled around Sam’s shaft making him groan, his own knot popping loose of her lips and swelling too far to fit back inside, cum flooding the blondes mouth without warning and Sam had to pull back or risk drowning the petite girl, white streaks landing over her face and in her hair, running down her chin as she failed to swallow what he had shot into her mouth.

Sam stumbled back from the bed, landing in the white overstuffed chair Claire had made them lug down there the week before, his stroked his knot in fascination, more cum dripping down the length of his cock as he stimulated it. On the bed he watched his brother drape himself over Claire, nuzzling the side of her neck and planting kisses all over her flushed and sweaty skin.

“So good, Omega. So good. Sammy and I are gonna keep you knotted and full until this is over. When my knot goes away, we’ll go shower, okay Claire bear?”

Claire was licking at her lips of Sam’s seed, humming at the musky, sticky globs she could reach. “Sounds awesome, Dean. Sounds totally awesome.”


	2. Taste of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest fill for my felching square

The first time Dean pulled his spent cock from his baby brother’s used hole, the dribble of his cum leaking out around the stretched rim, he knew he was a goner. The pink abused flesh painted white begging to be cleaned, to be licked by the flat of Dean’s tongue had him diving face first between Sam’s spread cheeks, probing out gobs of jizz, the flavors of the two brother’s mixing in Dean’s mouth and making him groan in renewed arousal.

It became Dean’s favorite part of fucking his little Sammy; watching his ejaculate cover Sam’s puckered flesh and running down his sac, sometimes even dripping off the tip of his flushed and still swollen cock. The streaks of cum over Sam’s ass when Dean would pull out, splattering his spendings over the well fucked flesh kept things new and excited for the duo as they continued their incestous affair well into their thirties.

Sam loved it just as much and he’d relish in presenting himself, his asshole stretched open from Dean’s fat cock, his big brother’s cum shot in so deep that sometimes he’d have to push it back out, listening to Dean pant in anticipation and growl as the sticky white slick finally slipped out of his hole.

Having his brother’s tongue digging cum out of his ass was almost enough to send Sam over the edge, his untouched cock always twitching and jerking beneath his body, his own mouth whimpering, begging for the release he so desperately needed. But no matter how much Sammy begged, Dean only let his baby brother cum when he’d licked his asshole completely clean.


	3. Built to Be Your Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink square with Sam

Sam was the best daddy you could have asked for. He knew when you needed punishment and when you earned pleasure. His oversized hands manhandling you, tearing off the tiny outfits you’d tease him with, your stockings slipping easily through his palms as he’d raise them over your head, licking into you pretty little pussy with his hungry tongue. His rope tying skills were enough to make you drip with arousal, staining the pink panties you wore just for him.

Sam was built to be your daddy, his cock long and thick, fitting perfectly between your lips and into your cunt and he treated you with care as he fucked you into every mattress around the country.

He gifted you with pink and jeweled toys, your favorite princess plug matching your choker, soft lace stockings and cute cotton panties, t-shirts that showed off your tummy with colorful characters decorating their fronts, all making you feel the love he gave you every day with his body and soul.

Sam was the daddy you’d needed and you were the little he always wanted.


	4. Fear isn't Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear kink with demon!Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dub-con/non-con elements

There had never been a level of sexual danger in your relationship with Dean. He’d always been soft, gentle, caring, and he always gave more than received. It was great but there was something missing. A late night with nothing to do and Dean had a new bit of information from you that he thought he’d never use. That was until he died and the Mark brought him back, his soul a twisted onyx beast, looking to make your fantasies come true.

He’d stalked you for days, making you look over your shoulder and take cautious steps no matter where you went. Finally when he’d had enough, Dean grabbed you. His solid chest pressed to your back, his wide palm over your mouth, silencing your screams as he held a simple metal blade to your throat.

“Be a good girl, sweetheart and come with daddy.”

He drug you off to a cabin in the woods, pushing you against a tree and violating you right there in the open, his cock pulsing in your slick heat, his teeth gnawing on your exposed neck. With dried cum on your thighs and ruined clothing, Dean took you inside, tying you to a chair and leaving you there for the night.

Harsh breaths was all you could manage as fear licked at your insides, a burning heat of desire between your thighs, and when Dean returned it was a set of black eyes and his hand around your throat. Sinister laughter spat in your face as he cut off your airway and fucked into you hard and fast, chasing only his pleasure.

You came hard in rivulets around Dean’s cock, moaning out in pleasured pain as he pulled himself from your body and shoved his cock down your throat, the musky tang of your orgasm mixing on your tongue with the bitterness of Dean’s pre-cum as he fucked into it until you gagged around him.

“Look at you, fucking slut. That’s right, princess. You suck daddy’s dick and then he’ll fuck your pussy again. Used your ass later once your cunt is too raw to take me.” His fingers sunk into your hair, stilling your movements as he jackhammered his cock into your throat, leaving it sore when he finally spilled down it, hot and thick. He tossed you aside, your body naked and sticky laying on the dirty floor. “Fantasy anything like the reality, sweetheart?”

You whimpered and again Dean chuckled darkly. “That’s what I thought. And just think, our little games just begun.”


	5. I Couldn't Help Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looked just too good to not take a ride. - Cock warming square

‘Fuck he looks good,’ you thought to yourself as you looked over your boyfriend, Dean Winchester, who lounged lazily on your couch in a pair of sweats and black tee. He’d dropped in for the weekend and you couldn’t get enough of him.

Strolling over to him, you couldn’t help yourself as you threw a leg over each side of his hips, settling yourself down in his lap with a sly grin, your hands landing on his wide, firm chest.

His hands snaked under the hem of his flannel you wore, his fingers dancing over the lace across the skin of your hips. “What do I owe the pleasure of this?”

You leaned forward, snagging his plump lips in a playful kiss, nipping at the bottom one before leaning back, your palms running up his chest and around his neck, your fingertips playing in the short hairs on the back of his neck.

“You looked sexy and I just couldn’t help myself.”

Dean looked you over, his eyes locking on the bit of cleavage under the collar of his shirt you wore, and he brought his lips down to kiss over the swell of each breast, reaching to pop open a few more buttons.

He licked over your flesh, making you mewl and grind against him, feeling his cock grow under your lace covered core as he snagged a purt nipple between his lips. Settling his hand back on your hip, Dean helped move you, back and forth over him, teasing you both as he kissed up your chest and neck, sucking marks into your skin before reclaiming your lips.

The hard length of his cock rubbed deliciously against you, pushing the soft lace between your folds and against your clit, your arousal smearing over your panties and Dean’s sweats.

As he kissed you, his tongue dancing with yours, you brought a hand down from his neck, reaching for the band of his pants and together working down to just above his knees. His cock standing proud and curved towards his belly and you gently stroked the hard flesh until he pulled out of your kiss.

“That feels good baby but I have to have you. Lean up a second.” As soon as you were raised slightly on your knees, he had your panties pulled to the side and his middle finger sinking into your heat with a groan. Dean pumped his finger a few times but it wasn’t enough for you.

“Move your hand.” It was a simple command and when Dean moved his hand away you positioned his cock between your folds, grinding yourself along the length of him, feeling it pulse against your clit, a bead of pre-cum smearing over your swollen nub and slicking the way before you impaled yourself down on him. His shaft stretching you perfectly and made your eyes flutter shut in bliss.

Slowly you rose and fell over him, his cock reaching deep inside you with every thrust of your hips and Dean held you tightly as you rode him. Soon there was a burn building in your thighs and you stopped bouncing to grind against him. The hands on your hips encouraging you to rock in Dean’s lap, his cock slipping in and out of your wetness, his public bone rubbing your clit and building you to the kind of orgasm only he could give you.

Your hands gripped onto his broad shoulders, anchoring you in place as you rode Dean faster and faster, chasing your release as Dean trailed his right hand up your back, bracing you against his chest as his legs shifted underneath you.

He gave you little warning as he planted his footing and started thrusting up into you, the head of his cock pounding into your sweet spot and making your toes curl against the sofa cushions. His heavy balls smacked loudly against the globes of your ass and you knew you couldn’t hold on for much longer.

“Cum for me, that’s my girl.” He growled under you, catching one of your exposed breasts in his mouth, sucking the nipple hard and your walls clamped down around him as stars exploded in front of your eyes, the blood roaring through your ears and intensified as warmth flooded you as Dean spilled himself inside you. He pinned you down in his lap as he came, filling you to the brim and over, both of you feeling his orgasm run between the two of you and onto the couch.

Your head fell against soft cotton covering Dean’s shoulder and you panted, coming down slowly from such an incredible high. A giggle left your lips when you were coherent enough to realize the mess you’d made of your couch.

“You know most guys would take offence to their girl laughing after sex.”

Burying your face into his neck you mouthed over his pulse point before speaking. “I can’t help it. We totally just stained my couch with your jizz.”

Dean was slowly starting to soften inside you but neither of you moved to part, his cock staying warm nestled inside your cum covered walls.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he joked.

His hands ran back down your back, settling heavily on your hips and you made no move to get off of Dean’s lap, his cock soft and warm inside you. Without thought to what you were doing, you rested your head comfortably against Dean’s chest, his heart beating in a rhythm that slowly brought you to a relaxing sleep. One that Dean joined you in with his dick still safely tucked up inside your velvet walls.


	6. In Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoe kink square with Charlie Bradbury

Charlie can’t stand to wear high heels. They pinch and make her feel like a newborn baby deer. But high heel shoes are her greatest weakness.

She keeps her eyes downcast, waiting to see a woman in a pair, the curve of the arch, the point of the heel, just the thought of them makes her warm all over and her panties damp.

When she does find a woman, usually in a pair of red pumps, Charlie can’t contain herself. She’ll buy the woman a drink, flirt, and before the night is over have the conquest of the night spread out across musty motel sheets. Heels still on and jabbing into Charlie’s pale and freckled back as she licks, sucks, and teases orgasm after orgasm from that woman.

The ones she takes back to her room are usually like that but there have been a few that share her interests. Who saw her staring at their shoes and knew of better ways to use them. Taking them off and handing them to Charlie, telling her to fuck them with their heels.

The filthy sounds those women make, with the pointed heel rubbing their swollen clit, or the rounded toe fucking in and out of their obscenely wet hole; it’s enough to make Charlie cum completely untouched.


	7. Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean couldn’t wait to get his hands on a sinner like you. Fingering square

“Sinner,” Dean murmured watching as you bent at the waist as you reach under your black fitted skirt, the curve of your ass peeking out as you pull your red lace panties off down your shapely legs.

“Just doing as I’m told, Agent.” You right yourself and take a step towards Dean who sat on the edge of the police chief’s desk. His hands slipping between your thighs under your skirt, teasing at your already wet folds.

Balling up the scrap of fabric, you snake your hand into the pocket of Dean’s suit jacket, leaving your panties behind and pulling your hand free just in time for the chief to walk back into his office, Dean’s hand leaving your throbbing core.

“Here’s that file you were looking for agents. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help with the investigation.” The bumbling older gentlemen smiled, handing off the manila folder to Dean and you bit your lip to keep from giggling.

“We’ll let you know, sir. Thank you for these. Agent Roberts?” Dean gestured towards the door with the folder in his hand and you nodded politely and strolled out the door and down the hall of the police station.

Dean followed close behind you and a shiver ran down your spine as he breathed, “car, now.”

The Impala was parked right outside the station and Dean held your door open just long enough for you to slide into the leather seat. As Dean took his place behind the wheel you pulled your skirt up your thighs, bunching it up around your waist as Dean put Baby into gear.

His right hand released it’s grip on the wheel and fell to your thigh, calloused fingertips tracing over the smooth skin to your heated core. He made his way down the semi busy street, driving carefully as his middle finger slipped between the lips of your cunt, massaging it back and forth, and listening to your whimpers of need.

“Open up for me, gorgeous,” he commanded, risking a glance your way as you let your knees fall more open, exposing your pussy to anyone who happened to drive by and look into the car.

You let your eyes drift close, head tilting back against the soft back of the seat, ignoring the outside world as the calloused digit slipped down to your opening, thrusting in slowly to the second knuckle, and Dean ground the heel of his hand against your swollen clit as he started fucking his finger in and out of your pussy.

Soft moans of pleasure fell from your lips as heat grew low in your belly. Need blooming through your body but the angle you were in was starting to make Dean’s thrusts falture.You reached between your thighs, wrapping your hand around his wrist and pulling his hand away just long enough to turn sideways on the bucket seat. Slipping your left foot out of your simple black pump, you settled it flat against the leather, left knee bent while your right stayed firm on the floor. Your pussy fully exposed to Dean and you pulled his digit into your mouth, a grunt fell from his pouty lips as he stopped at a light and you started licking and sucking your flavor from his warm flesh before bringing his hand back down to your center.

That was all the prompting Dean needed as he slipped his finger back inside your pussy, a second finger following after it as his thumb pressed to your clit, rubbing back and forth with every thrust of his fingers inside you. Heat built steadily and as Dean passed through one light, turning right and stopping at the next you dared to pop open the top few buttons on your white blouse, your white lace bra underneath straining against your taut nipples.

Dean turned his head to watch as you cupped the heft of your breasts, tweaking each nipple, rolling them against the soft lace and mewling as Dean fucked in and out of your sodden pussy. Obscenely loud, wet squelches of your cunt with every press of his fingers filled the space of the car and it was only cut off by the sound of a car honking behind you in traffic.

“Shit,” Dean cursed, ripping his gaze away from your playing hands and focusing again on the road.

“Dean, I’m getting close. Pull over, need you.” You voice was a thick rasp of want and Dean turned off onto the first street he could find to pull over.

Throwing Baby in park, Dean turned his full attention on you, his fingers thrusting faster and faster, thumb rubbing along the sensitive side of your clit, the side he knew got you there faster. You watched him watching you and felt your pussy start to clench. Your orgasm flowing over you in a wave and Dean pumped his hand faster.

Like a switch being flipped you felt a sudden pressure inside you release, another orgasm gushing out of you and all over Dean’s hand as well as Baby’s leather upholstery. Dean leaned forward, the angle awkward but his tongue flicked out, lapping up your orgasm from your pussy, pornographic sucking sounds following as Dean cleaned you and his hand up. A jerk of a shiver going through you as Dean pulled his hand free and sucked swiftly at your clit, a third and smaller release catching you off guard and making you push Dean away.

“I can’t, fuck that was awesome.”

Dean leaned back, his lips and chin shiny with your juices and he reached under his seat to get a few fast food napkins to clean himself, you and the seat off.

“Yeah it was. I’m gonna have to detail my Baby later but that was fucking worth it. I’ve been waiting to make you squirt in here. Christen her the right way.” Dean said with a laugh just as his phone started to buzz in his pocket. “Ugh, that’s gotta be Sam. We will continue this later. “


	8. Thank You, Sire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it took was a well matched dominate to bring out the best of Gadreel’s submissive side. Sadreel square

The first time Gadreel walked into Sam’s room at the club he’d been referred to, he was unsure the man would be able to give him what he needed. Both men equally sized and able to stare one another in the eye. But Sam turned out to be the dominate he had needed all along.

Sam would push his limits, tying him up in delicate and well thought out loops, his cock trapped in cages as Sam slapped at his thighs and balls with a crop, the cold metal hook that slipped into his loosened hole making him pilate and filled with bliss at the submissive acts.

Being chained to walls, the ropes on his arms trailing down around his cock and balls, the skin turning purple with trapped blood before Sam would release it and cum would dribble from Gadreel’s tip. The abuse to his flesh was exactly what Gadreel needed and at the end of each session, the scenes always playing out the way he’d wanted and needed, Gadreel would leave with the date for his next session tucked into his jeans and the words, “thank you, Sir,” still burning on his lips.


	9. Criminal Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the boss was a full time job and Sam needed a qualified paralegal like you. Office Sex with Sam Square

Everyday Sam Winchester got up, put on a fresh dry cleaned suit and headed into the office. He’d do any paperwork that was needed, met with new clients and those whose cases he was still working and then if it was on the books for the day, he’d be in court winning his way to best criminal defence lawyer in the state of Kansas. Those days when he had to be in court were brutal, long and he’d spend hours pouring over every bit of information he could to get his client off from their crimes. Days like those was why Sam needed a paralegal like you.

One that wasn’t turned off by ordering him around, making him lube up his own greedy little hole while you strapped on the thick fake, pink cock you couldn’t wait to stuff him full of. Leaning him over his wooden desk, pounding your cock into his ass, making him moan in gasps of pleasure making you swell inside with pride.

And when it had been a really bad case, one that left him needing to let go of all control, you’d sit in his desk chair and demand him to ride you. His hole swallowing your plastic dick whole as he fucked himself on it. Nothing was more gorgeous that watching your boss, all 6 feet and 4 inches of him, all solid muscles and rippling abs, bouncing on your dick and begging you to let him cum by his own touch.


	10. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fisting with Ruby/Abaddon

The need to feel full gnawed at Ruby’s belly, her body blissfully naked and spread out in front of the flaming haired Knight of Hell.  Abaddon sucked Ruby’s swollen nub between her lips as she scissored two fingers in and out of Ruby’s drenched pussy.

“More,” Ruby mewled, her sounds hitches as another finger breached her, fucking into her wetness but it still wasn’t enough. “Need more, wanna feel full.”

Pulling away with a sloppy wet mouth and chin, Abaddon smirked at the request. “Wanna feel full, baby? You want it all. Slut like you needs a fist full in your cunt before you can get off.” A fourth finger joined in and Abaddon laughed at the obscene grunts of pleasure coming from the brunette.  
As she slipped her thumb into the tight, wet heat of Ruby’s vessel, the silken walls sucking her in until her hand disappeared, closing around her wrist. 

 “Holy fuck that’s sexy.” Thrusting slowly Abaddon relished in the squelch of Ruby’s pussy around her hand, twisting slightly so her knuckles would drag over that rough patch of tissue, listening to Ruby’s curses of need until a gush of release rushed out around her wrist.

“That’s right, baby. Cum for me.”


	11. Blood Sugar Sex Magik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megaddon square

It started with a ritual, blood from a demon, and before Meg or Abaddon realized what was happening they were both licking blood off each others flesh. Grinding against each other, smearing the crimson liquid all over one another. The copper taste bursting on their tongues, slicking the way for fingers to thrust roughly into each other, the need to consume overpowering.

Their bodies glided together, back and forth, chasing orgasms that were heightened by the others blood. Teeth gnashing, biting open lips and wounds blooming on breasts, more red staining lips, teeth, flesh and the surfaces around them.

It doesn’t stop until both demon and Knight of Hell are sated. Both covered in thick blood, drying and flaking from their flesh as they enjoy their mutual high. And not until they are ready to do they go back to the ritual they’d started hours before.


	12. Simple Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdamSam square

Being in the cage with Lucifer meant rough and often violent touches, both Sam and Adam screaming in pain as they were tortured and raped with little reprieve. But in the moments when Michael took the brunt of his winged brother’s abuse, the two half siblings found comfort in each other.

Sometimes it was just a simple brush of fingertips, or fingers lacing together, squeezing for dear life. Other times it was stolen kisses and hugs, their frequently nude bodies doing nothing to hide their arousals and it wasn’t uncommon for them to chase releases grinding against one another.

But what both boys enjoyed the most, the moments that meant so much to each other them was lying together, Sam wrapping his larger frame around Adam’s or Adam stretching to cover Sam’s, just spooned together, bathing in the simple and safe touch they could offer each other in their dark prison. Even snuggling into each other’s chests wasn’t enough but sometimes it’s all they had until Satan decided to come play again.


	13. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhibitionism with Misha

Misha loved to take risks when you were on location filming. He’d strip down and flash you, his cock hard and pointing right at you from a distance as he waited to be called to set. His pants and shirt laying over a tree branch that quickly had your clothes piled on as well. He was quick with his tongue, burying the wet muscle deep inside your fluttering walls, licking you into a trembling mess before fucking you hard on the forest floor. But two could play at that game and the next time you were out filming in a remote location, you’d slipped into his character’s trench coat with nothing but heels and your underwear on underneath.


	14. Bukkake Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bukkake square with Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Briana

Conventions were stressful for everyone. Between doing panels, photo ops, autographs, concerts, and karaoke, Jared, Jensen, Misha, and Briana needed ways to blow off some steam. So they came to an arrangement. They would fuck over the weekend, each one getting the okay from their spouses before licking, sucking and fucking each other until they were boneless messes.

Especially Briana who had taken to loving the feel of the three men cumming all over her body. Coating her tits, the lips of her pussy, and stomach, painting her face white with their seed, she absolutely loved it. And the boys loved it too. Making stripes of white dance over her soft, creamy flesh, rubbing it in and using one another’s jizz to slick their way inside Briana’s tight heat. It was the best way the four of them knew how to get through the stress of a convention.


	15. Lips, Teeth, Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral Fixation with Bi!Sam

To say Sam had an oral fixation was an understatement. There wasn’t a single spot on the lovers he brought back to his room that he didn’t lav with attention. His lips seeking out the warmth of their mouths, trailing hotly over their bodies, his tongue swirling around tautly pebbled nipples, swollen clits and leaking cock heads, the fluttering rim of his lovers hole driving him insane with a burning lust that made him hard as steel between his thighs. He loved the flavors, the salty, musky, sweet tang of the heavy length or sodden folds he twirled his tongue over, each one more unique than the last and he found pleasure in just their taste. Every nip, kiss, lick, and suck he was awarded fueled his desires and he’d cum untouched more than once just from swallowing a mouthful of someone else’s release.


	16. Beat the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find a way to beat the Arizona heat. Wincest Square

Sometime just after crossing the Arizona and New Mexico border, the air conditioner in the Impala quit. Both Sam and Dean groaned as they rolled down their respected windows, only to be greeted by the burning Arizona wind. The weather app on Sam’s phone showed it was well over 118 degrees and sweat ran down the sides of his face the whole way to the closest motel. Both boys stripped out of their extra layers flinging them into the back, Dean in his fitted black tee and Sam in a basic white v-neck, the material darkening as they drove through the desert.

The moment Dean opened the door to their shared room, he sighed in relief, his little brother rushing in behind him and shutting out the blazing heat. Cool air washed over their semi exposed flesh and both boys quickly dropped their bags, kicked off their shoes, shucked off their jeans and peeled off their sweat soaked t-shirts. Together they collapsed down onto the single king sized bed in nothing but their boxer shorts and socks.

“It’s too fucking hot outside to be normal. How the hell do people live here?” Dean grumbled, nudging Sam’s ankle with his sock covered foot.

“I don’t know but I do know one thing, the air conditioner needs to be turned down more. I’m roasting.” Sam slipped out of bed, pushing his damp locked back behind his ears as he strolled over to the thermostat on the wall. He pushed at the buttons aggressively until the set display read 65 degrees. “That’s better.”

Shuffling back to the bed, Sam pulled at the waistband of his blue boxers and sat on the bed to tug off his sock; flinging them over to the pile of clothes by the door. Once he was completely naked he flopped down onto his back next to Dean.

The older Winchester watched his baby brother strip down and tried to ignore the tightening in his underwear, instead toeing off his socks and lifting his hips to discard his own black underwear before flipping over onto his stomach.

They laid there in silence, the whirling of the air conditioner the only sounds as the temperature slowly dropped inside the small room. The sweat on their skin quickly cooling and drying until they were both relaxed save for the tightness of their flesh from the dried sweat.

“I need a fucking shower.” Sam groaned, pulling himself up and out of the cool and comfortable bed.

“Yeah you do,” Dean said with a laugh and Sam reached down to smack his brother’s exposed round ass.

“I’m not the only one who needs one. Get up and I’ll help you wash your back.” Sam smirked at Dean who turned his head to look up at him.

“I’m sure that’s all you wanna wash. Go get it started, I’ll be in in a minute.” Dean remained in the bed, letting the cold air wash over his overheated skin as Sam disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of the shower starting and the curtain moving was his cue to get up.

The water felt nice and refreshing on Sam’s skin as he left it on more of the cold side, a breeze from the shower curtain opening sent goosebumps over his arms and chest as Dean climbed in behind him.

Showering together came naturally to them both and like it was a choreographed dance they moved around each other, washing one another, and sharing quick chaste kisses. By the time both of them were clean, it was almost a race to get out and dry off. Their tanned fleshed scrubbed pink by the rough white motel towels that they left in a pile before pulling each other back towards the bed.

Long water dotted limbs tangled as Sam pulled Dean into a heated kiss, his pink tongue slipping effortlessly passed his big brother’s plush lips to dance against the wet muscle. His firm body rolling them from their sides and over until his weight rested over Dean’s, his arms caging his brother in on both sides.

Soft groans flowed freely as the grinded against each other, the cold air around them almost forgotten as they heated each other up. Their rigid lengths rubbed deliciously together but it wasn’t enough for either of them.

Dean traced his calloused fingertips down Sam’s strong back, feeling the ripples of muscle as he worked his way down to the globes of his little brother’s ass, squeezing and digging his blunt fingernails into the supple flesh, pushing their bodies closer together.

Sam mouthed over Dean’s sharp jaw, grunting with pleasure as Dean rolled his hips up into him. He trailed his lips down until he could suck softly at the skin of Dean’s throat, listening to the breathy moans of his big brother. He kept kissing, licking, and biting his way down, nipping at the rosy buds of Dean’s nipples, pulling them just hard enough to feel his brother’s cock twitch against him. He licked down the hollow of Dean’s chest, mouthing at his soft tummy until he slid off the bed and onto the floor between Dean’s spread knees, coming face to face with his brother’s swollen length.

Slowly, Sam nuzzled into Dean’s groin, sucking over the hard flesh from base to tip, his tongue  flicking out over the slit, cleaning the drops of pre-cum that waited there. With practiced precision, Sam wrapped his overly rosy lips around the head of Dean’s cock, sucking him down until his nose met the coarse hair at the base.

Dean fisted his hands into the blanket underneath him, pleasure radiating through him as Sam bobbed up and down his cock. The wet, warmth of his little brother’s mouth, the tight squeeze of his throat around the tip and the feel of Sam’s tongue licking at his sack shot shocks of bliss up his spine. No one gave head as good as Sam and his brother knew it as he swallowed around Dean’s cock, his cheeks hollowed.

“Damn, Sammy. Gonna make me cum like that?” The lustful rasp that left Dean’s lips made Sam smile around the shaft in his mouth.

Leisurely Sam pulled back up Dean’s length, drool coating his chin as he let Dean go with a resounding pop. “Not yet big brother. I got something for you.”

Rising from his kneeling position on the floor, Sam walked around the side of the bed and over to his duffle bag. Tugging the zipper open and reaching in, rummaging around until he found the box he was looking for along with a pack of batteries and the bottle of lube he always carries. Sam made his way back over to Dean, his eyes traveling down the length of his big brother’s body, and watching as Dean leisurely stroked his spit slicked cock.

Sam set the lube and batteries down on the bedside table and tore open the box in his hands. Inside lay the vibrating butt plug he’d ordered online and had picked up from their PO box before leaving for this hunt. He snagged the batteries off the table and started towards the bathroom.

“Grab a pillow, I’ll be right back.” He directed as he left the room to clean the new toy.

Dean, in his eagerness to experience the black silicon toy, snatched a pillow off Sam’s side of the bed and lifted his hips, raising himself off the bed enough to give Sam better access. His cock drooled in anticipation against his stomach as he watched his little brother come back from the bathroom.

Sam took in the sight of his brother, his pebbled nipples, hard and curved cock almost purple from how aroused he was, his hips resting on a pillow just as Sam had asked of him, and his strong legs drawn up, feet resting flat on the mattress, knees spread.

“Fuck,” Sam cursed to himself, sinking down onto the dingy motel carpet. He couldn’t help himself, setting the toy down in his naked lap and reaching up to run his hands over his brother’s open thighs, leaning forward to kiss and nip at the exposed flesh as he mouthed down to Dean’s hole.

His palms moved up, resting on the globes of Dean’s ass, he spread his brother open, laying his tongue flat, Sam licked a wide strip over the taut ring, his tongue shifting to a point so he could probe at his brother’s opening, the muscle relaxing to allow him in to lick the warm walls inside his big brother.

“Shit, Sammy,” Dean gasped, his right hand blindly groping between his legs until he found the silky damp locks of his brother’s hair, weaving his fingers into it, pulling gently at the tresses. “That feels so fucking good.”

Sam pulled his mouth away, a line of spit connecting his bottom lip to Dean’s fluttering hole. “Just wait.” Grabbing for the lube on the bedside table, Sam slicked up the toy in his lap, pressing the first bead inside, watching Dean open up to it.

Slowly Sam thrust each bead into his brother, each one slightly bigger than the last, listening to Dean’s pants of pleasure from being stretched, knowing there was more to come as he pressed it in all the way. The tip aimed towards Dean’s prostate, fitting snugly between his cheeks as Sam’s left hand thumbed over the on switch.

“Oh, fuck.” Dean groaned as the toy inside him started to vibrate, pulsating against his sweet spot and making his toes curl along the edge of the mattress. His hips jerked as Sam pressed at the settings on the toy, making the vibrations more intense until it started to pulse. Ripples of pleasure rolled through his body making Dean wither and groan as it amped up into a series of vibrations and pulses, repeating over and over again right against his prostate.

“Feel good, big brother?” Sam’s voice moved over Dean’s skin like molasses, sticky and thick, making him break out into shivers and his cock jump in interest.

“Damn, Sammy. You know it does. Fuck! Where did you get that thing?” Dean grunted as Sam flicked to a different setting, making it pulse faster.

“Found it online and thought we could have some fun.” Sam kept his eyes glued to Dean’s body, watching for signs he was getting close before bringing the intensity back down.

Dean whimpered as the toy stopped and Sam pulled it out, each bead popping through the taut ring of muscle, clutching at it before Sam pushed it back in. He relished in the sight of his brother’s body taking in the piece of silicone and he left the toy off to fuck in and out of Dean’s hole.

He switched hands, using his left to thrust the plug into Dean as he reached around to tease at his own hole, his fingers already slick with lube from spreading it on the toy. He pressed the tip of his middle finger against the rim of his hole, his body opening easily to accept the digit. Thrusting in time with the toy in his hand, Sam added a second and third finger, opening himself up for what was coming next.

When he was open enough, Sam pulled his fingers out, feeling his asshole clench around nothing and pulling the plug out completely from Dean.

“Top of the bed, big brother. I need you inside me.”

Dean huffed and moved up the bed, kicking the extra pillow onto the floor as he settled onto his back against the headboard. Sam re-slicked the toy and tossed the bottle at Dean so he too could lube up his cock for his little brother.

Sam crawled up onto the bed, straddling Dean’s right leg as he reached back between his legs and pushed the toy back into it’s rightful home. Dean moaning as Sam gave it an extra push against his sweet spot before leaving it nestled there, the attached remote laid to rest between Dean’s thighs..

Throwing his leg over Dean’s hip, Sam wiggled himself higher until he was on his knees just above his brother’s hard length. Grasping it in his hand, Sam rubbed the tip of his brother’s cock against his hole, feeling the rim open as he sank down on the crown, the ridge around the head popping through the tight ring with a satisfying pop. Sam kept lowering himself until Dean was bottomed out inside him, his brother’s dick twitching against his own prostate and making him want to whine at how good it felt.

He stayed still for a few moment, getting used to having Dean inside him before he leaned back, his hands resting on Dean’s strong thighs, and raising just a little before coming back down. Sam started a slow rhythm, building up his and Dean’s pleasure with every rise and fall of his hips. Soon his ass was making obscene slapping sounds against Dean’s pelvis that was coupled with groans of please as Dean wrapped a lube slicked fist around Sam’s cock, smearing pre-cum over the flushed and impossibly hard length.

The combined pleasure of Dean inside him and with his fist stroking his cock, Sam couldn’t wait and reached for the remote behind him. Turning it on low and waiting for Dean’s reaction to being stuffed full and his little brother riding him at the same time.

“Holy shit, Sam. Turn it up, baby boy to that vibrating, pulse one. Fuck, that’s the one. I can’t wait to fill you up, Sammy. Love having you ride my cock like this. You always did love having my dick inside you. Keep going, baby brother. I know you can feel it too.”

Dean’s dirty words crawled over Sam’s flesh, making him move faster, to chase the orgasm he could feel building at the base of his spine. He could feel the pulsing vibrations as he set the plug to it’s highest setting, Dean’s cock pressed tightly against his prostate and his brother’s hand jacking his cock in perfect time with his thrusts.

“Cum inside me, big brother. Wanna feel you cum. I’m so close.” Sam grunted as he shifted his weight forward, his hair falling in his face as he laid his left palm on Dean’s right shoulder, wrapping his own hand around Dean’s, helping jerk himself off as he bounced up and down in Dean’s lap.

The sight of Sam above him, sweat despite the cold air around them dripping down the sides of his face, hair sticking to his cheeks, perfect pink mouth hanging open to let out huffs of pleasure. It was too much along with the vibrating plug and Sam’s warm, tight ass fucking up and down on his cock, Dean couldn’t hold on anymore and he spilled inside his brother. His balls drawing up tight under Sam, as he rode out every last drop. The toy inside of him milking out more and more of his release as he watch Sam fall over the edge too. Hot, white ropes covering both their hands as Sam dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulder with a cry of his name.

It wasn’t until Dean started to whimper and mutter that it was too much that Sam finally came down enough from his orgasmic bliss to raise off of Dean’s softening, yet still twitching shaft and flick off the toy between his brother’s legs. He pulled the toy out slowly, until it slipped free, Dean letting out a loud grunt of relief.

“Fuck, that was intense.” Dean muttered.

Sam flopped down on the bed next to Dean, his head hitting the mattress where his missing pillow should have been. “Jerk, did you fucking use my pillow to lift your greedy ass in the air?”

Dean smirked, playing with the cum that pooled on his belly and between his fingers from Sam. “Of course I did, bitch. I didn’t want to get lube on my pillow.”

Cum leaked out of Sam’s stretched hole as he lay next to his brother. “You fucking suck, you know that?”

“Nope, Sammy. The only one that was sucking tonight was you.” Dean let out a boisterous laugh as Sam threw him his classic bitch face.

“Fuck you. I’m gonna take another shower.” He shivered as he clenched, trapping what was left of his brother’s cum inside, and sat up. “And maybe turn the AC up. It’s fucking cold in here.”

“Yeah it is but hey this was one way to beat that Arizona heat.”


	17. Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage square with Genevieve

Genevieve was the Mistress of your dreams. She knew the best ways to tie you up in knots, from your wrists and ankles to the center of your belly, the simmering heat of arousal always taking you by surprise with how quick it could overcome you. Gen knew how to manipulate your body, to get you to beg to feel her hands on your body, to make you suck and lick release after release from her gorgeously kept cunt, and in turn be rewards with her own brand of pleasure. Tight ropes, studded toys and the right commanding tone, guiding you just like the leash around your neck. She was your Mistress and you would do anything she commanded.


	18. Kage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ClaireDean square

“Please Alpha, I need it. I need your knot.” Claire mewled, naked, lithe legs spread wide, her back ached as Dean sat between her knees pushing the dildo in and out of her wet cunt; avoiding the knot at the bottom.

“My little omega need my knot that bad. My fat cock ain’t enough, you need my knot to stretch you open?”

The rasp of Dean’s voice sent shivers over Claire’s flesh and she bucked her hips against the yellow and orange ridged toy. Each ripple along it’s thick shaft sending jolts of pleasure through her as it’s tip rubbed over her g-spot.

“Yes, Alpha. I need to feel you stretch me around your knot. Need you to fill me up. Cum inside me and fill me with pups. Your knot will keep it all inside and get me pregnant. Please, Alpha, please.”

Dean pulled the thick silicone cock in and out, pushing in just a little bit more each time, watching Claire’s pussy stretch to take in the spiral bulb at the end of the shaft until it was fimly inside her petite body. He reached for the syringe attached to the tube that lead into the toy and locked eyes with his “omega.”

“I’m gonna fill you up, Omega. Take it all, sweetheart.”  He pressed down with his thumb, knowing the opaque colored lube was squirting into Claire’s stretched out pussy and he reached with his free hand to rub at her clit mercilessly until she cried out.

“Alpha! Oh, Alpha! Yes, fill me up. Give it all to me! Give me your pups.”

When the syringe was empty, Dean grabbed ahold of the base, tugging slightly and listened to Claire whimper.

“Good little Omega. Fuck, Claire. I’m gonna take it out. I need to fuck you. Wanna fuck a real load into that stretched out little pussy.”

Gently Dean pulled at the toy, Claire’s cunt seeming to suck it back in until finally the knot popped back out and Dean could pull it free. As soon as the toy was removed, rivlets of cumlube poured from Claire’s hole.

“Shit, that’s hot.”

Claire giggled at Dean’s words and he moved over her, the blunt head of his real cock slipping through the mess of lube and sliding home with ease.


	19. She's My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DonnaJody square

No one knew how in love Donna and Jody really were. Everyone looked at them and saw two women, best friends to the end. They hunted together, hung out together, watched movies and ate meals together. They also loved to fuck each other. They surprised each other with new toys and Echo had become their new favorite. With it’s thick, curved shaft, bumps and ridges, the wrinkled sheath near the bottom, it all combined to drive both women to the climax. And it fit so perfectly in the harness Jody had.

“Come here, pretty girl. Come ride my cock.” Jody purred, the strapon harness fitting snugly around her waist, the blue and white toy resting inside it, the sack shaped base pressing pleasantly against her outer folds.

Donna slunk across the room, her creamy curves on full display for Jody’s wandering eyes, and she licked her pouty lips as she climbed on the end of the bed before crawling towards the top of the mattress where her lover lay in wait.

She straddled her girlfriend, letting the bumps along the underside of the shaft to rub between her wet lips, her clit twitching in pleasure as she leaned down to steal a kiss. Sucking on Jody’s tongue as she felt a gentle hand reach between their soft bodies and push the tip of the toy into position.

Slowly, Donna sank down on the bulbous head, letting the silicone cock fill her up but Jody’s hands on her hips stopped her from taking in the whole length.

“Not yet, pretty girl. You leave that for last.” The husk of lust in Jody’s voice made Donna tremble before she started a slow rhythm, building herself up.

“Oh Jodes, you feel so good.” Donna kept bouncing, waiting for the right moment, feeling that build of pleasure at the apex of her thighs before finally taking in the whole length. The ridge near the base rubbing over her g-spot and making sparks dance before her eyes.

Jody reached a hand between them again, placing her thumb against Donna’s clit as she started rocking to get herself off.

“Oh Jodes, Jody, Jody, Oh!” Donna squealed as her climax rushed over her, consuming her as she rode it out.

When she had come down, Donna panted above Jody, a smile across her rosy, full lips. “All right Jode, it’s your turn.”


	20. Wanna Play Doctor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical kink with SamJess

“Wanna play doctor?” Jess giggled, racing up the stairs of her and Sam’s new apartment, the old halloween costume Jess owned still fitting as she slipped it on.

Sam tugged his arms through the sleeve of the white coat Jess had found at a thrift shop, a groan of arousal fell from Jess’ pouty lips at the sight of her fiance in his doctor getup.

Slipping the stethoscope from around her own neck, Jess placed it around Sam’s, backing slowly towards their bed. “Doctor, I’ve not been feeling well. Perhaps you can give me an examination?”

Smoothing down his coat Sam gazed at the woman he loved, the skirt of her nurses uniform barely covering her pantiless cunt as she laid back on their bed.

“I’ll have to be hands on with this exam, Ms. Moore and I’ll need to run a few tests to make sure we get you came to perfect health.” Sam crawled onto the bed, his large hands pushing Jess’ legs open wide before he leaned down and licked a strip up her wet, pink slit. “Mmm, yes this is going to require every exam procedure I know to treat you, nurse.”

With a giggle from Jess and a growl from Sam, the doctor and nurse played well into the rest of the afternoon.


	21. Breed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeanLisa square

It started as just a little too much to drink at a neighborhood barbeque, with sloppy kisses and clothes flung all over the bedroom. Dean had lined up his bare cock, Lisa’s cunt dripping with need as she begged him to fuck her.

“You want my cock? Want me to fuck you full? Bare on my cock and make your next baby mine?”

Lisa mewled, reaching down to where Dean’s length rested, nudging at her opening, pre-cum smearing over her spread lips.

“Fuck me, Dean. Put your baby inside me. Cum in me so deep, it drips out of me for days.”

Dean growled and plunged forward, his cock slipping in and pounding deep into Lisa’s loose cunt. He lost himself in her warmth, chasing his orgasm while fucking into Lisa as hard as he could.

Her hand reached for his ass, squeezing the cheek and pushing him in deeper, needing him as deep as possible. Soon her legs moved around his waist, ankles locking behind his back and keeping him in place as he rutted into her.

“Give me your baby, Dean. Fill up my pussy. Ben could use a little brother or sister.”

“Jesus,” Dean breathed, starting to sweat out the alcohol in his system and realizing what he was doing. He and Lisa always used a condom, back up birth control was a must between the two of them. “Gotta stop, Lis. Need a rubber.”

Lisa’s legs tightened and she thrust up, squeezing her walls around Dean’s cock. “No. Wanna have your baby. Come on, Dean. Think about how sexy it’s gonna be to see your cum leaking out of me. To know you put your baby inside me. Making me big and round and full. Cum inside me, Dean. Cum hard and deep, baby.”

Dean groaned, knowing he should stop but letting his primal self take over and driving into Lisa’s pussy again and again. Feeling her orgasm wash over his cock before he let go, filling her cunt with his seed and pulling out to watch it drip from her entrance.

“Fuck, that’s sexy.” Dean ran the tip of his cock through the mess, pushing what ran out back inside Lisa’s pussy. “Can’t wait to see you full of my babies. You look so sexy right now. I’m gonna keep you pregnant and begging for my cum, darlin’. Just you wait and see.”

Lisa giggled, reaching down between her legs and swiping a finger through Dean’s cum, bringing it back up to her lips, humming while licking it clean. “I can’t wait until you can breed me again, baby. Maybe tomorrow I’ll throw out my pills and you can fuck a baby into me for real.”

Dean’s cocked twitched, swelling again with blood in instrest. “Sounds like a fucking awesome idea.”

Before the night was over, Lisa’s pussy was covered in Dean’s spendings, his thumb pushing back every drop that tried to escape that night.


	22. Surprise, Winchester?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeanJo square

Dean though Jo was innocent and inexperienced, the young hunter dropping out of college couldn’t be all that adventurous, but boy was he wrong. A few shots of crappy whiskey and a need to be free of her bra and Dean was in for a surprise.

“Jo, are you…. Are your nipples pierced?” Dean stuttered, the outline of matching barbells showing through the thin cotton of Jo’s tank top.

Jo glanced down and shrugged. “Yeah, have been for a couple years. Wanna see?”

Dean wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol rushing through Jo’s veins or if she really didn’t care all that much but he sat in stunned silence as her delicate fingers tugged the hem of her top up and showed him the rosey and pierced buds of her tits.

“Sexy, right?”

Dean nodded dumbly and Jo giggled, standing quickly from the chair she occupied in Dean’s motel room.

“They aren’t the only things I’ve got pierced.” Flicking open the button of her jeans and pulling down the zipper in a show of exhibitionism, Jo wiggled out of her pants and underwear, the silver hoop at the apex of her thighs catching the light in the room.

Dean licked at his full, pouty lips, watching as Jo prowled closer towards him, her slim legs  straddling his lap and bringing his cock to full hardness in his jeans.

Jo leaned in, catching Dean’s lips with her own, nipping at the bottom lip before growling, “you ever had a girl sit on your face with a ring through the hood of her clit, Dean? Or felt the coolness of the metal dig into the skin above your cock as you fuck a pierced pussy?” Dean’s member jerked under Jo and she laughed as she reached down to grab the ends of Dean’s black t-shirt. “I guess that means no but don’t worry by the end of tonight you’ll get to see what your cum looks like dripping out of my pussy and making a mess of my ring.”


	23. No Stronger Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah loves Hael even when she needs a little extra help. HannahHael square

“You can do this Hael. I know it’s hard but these humans, doctors, they said these pills will help you. This transition has been so hard on us all Hael, losing our right to Heaven, and our grace now depleted. You need this, Hael. To get well and feel calm again.”

Hael’s forehead wrinkled as she looked back and forth between the small pill in Hannah’s hand and the former angel she was in love with. “What if this changes me? Will you still love me?”

Hannah reached out her empty hand, cupping her lover’s cheek gently in her palm. “I will always love you. No little pill made by man will ever change that. You are in pain, Hael. Please let me help you ease the pain in your soul?”

With trepidation Hael nodded, tilting her head to press her lips to Hannah’s palm before taking the tiny pill between two of her slender fingers, slipping it between her lips, and swallowing it down with the glass of water Hannah handed to her.

“Things will be better soon, Hael. We will get through this and you will be stronger because of it. I love you.”


	24. Lemme Come, Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeanMary square


	25. I'm Ready, Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your alpha goes into rut just as he’s supposed to be at a convention. You rush to his side to help him. Alpha!Jensen x Omega!Reader for scent kink square

You’d done your math, plotting convention stops and figuring out your heats so Jensen would be home to sate them. But you’d forgotten a day and three days before Jensen was supposed to be in Nashville it hit you. His rut was due and that Saturday no less.

Trying to keep yourself together, you’d made arrangements to fly to Nashville, called Cliff to have him add you on to Jensen’s hotel room, and packed what you’d need while you helped your alpha.

Jensen often forgot about when his rut was coming now that he’d been mated to you for the last few years and you didn’t want to remind him, afraid he’d cancel his appearance. An alpha in rut was dangerous, if his omega isn’t around to help him, he would be driven by his baser need and fuck whoever would calm him, and possibly hurt them. You couldn’t have that, not when he was your alpha, and not while he was at a convention full of fans who loved him.

The room in Nashville was warm and you lowered the thermostat knowing Jensen would need the cool air on his overheated skin. He’d be feeling it by the time he got there and you knew as soon as he scented you in his room, he’d be on you.

You slipped out of your clothing leisurely, anticipation licked at your insides as your phone buzzed with a text from Cliff. He was on the way up and you put your phone down quickly to get into position.

A bead of sweat ran down Jensen’s cheek as his key card flashed green in the lock. Half way through his flight from Vancouver he’d noticed it, the need gnawing at his belly, his cock swelling to half mass, and his balls feeling heavy with a dull ache in need of release. He was going into rut and you were miles away at home in Texas.

He opened the door slowly, pulling his black rolling bag in behind him, sighing in relief as cool air washed over his face. Letting the door close gently behind him, Jensen drew in a deep breath, the heady scent of an omega, his omega, filled his lungs and his under lip curled back over his teeth in a low growl.

“Omega?”

“Over here, Alpha.”

Jensen let go of his suitcase and turn to walk into the room, the king sized bed taking up a generous portion of the room, and there you were in the center of the bed. Your legs wide open, pussy glistening with slick as you pushed and pulled an alpha style dildo in and out, opening yourself up for the real thing.

Like a predator with his prey, Jensen watched you fuck yourself, his eyes growing dark with lust as  his right hand reaching down to palm his growing erection in his jeans before he started tearing at his clothing. His mind clouding over with need and only seeking one thing, you and the release your body provided.

You slipped the toy in and out, avoiding the fake bulging knot near the base until Jensen stood at the end of the bed, naked and stroking his full length. Teasingly you let the knot push into you, mewling at the fullness it provided before pulling it back out with an obscene pop.

“Drop it, Omega. The only knot that stretches out that pussy is mine.”

The husky rasp of Jensen’s voice had your pussy clenching around nothing as you tossed the dildo haphazardly off the side of the bed, hearing it thud on the plush carpet.

He growled in want, releasing the hold he had on his cock and mounting the bed, crawling up between your open legs, his mouth placing random kisses and nips to your calves, knees, and thighs before he came face to face with your center. His mouth seeking out your heat as his tongue ran a wide, flat stripe up your slit. His hands reached under your thighs, gripping your hips hard and pulling your cunt closer to his mouth, his muscular shoulders pressing into the backs of your thighs and opening you up more. The wet muscle of his tongue pushing through your folds to curl around your clit, licking in earnest before coming down to prod at your opening, licking your slick up and making Jensen growl into your body. Shivers of pleasure rolling through you with every vibration of his noises and flick of his tongue.

“Mine,” he snarled, feasting on your pussy like a starving man, making you twitch and thrust your hips towards him until you were shaking with your first orgasm. “My omega, mine.” Jensen pulled away from your pussy, his chin wet with your juices, and he bit a trail up your body, his muscles rolling and flexing as he crawled up the bed until he was face to face with you.

The blunt head of his cock rested heavy against your sodden folds as his mouth latched onto yours in a bruising and possessive kiss. A renewed rush of arousal sparking between your thighs as you taste yourself on your alpha’s tongue.

Jensen nipped at your bottom lip, kissing down over your jaw and to your neck, taking deep breaths of your skin, letting your scent fill him. His cock twitching and you reach down between your bodies to guide him between your folds and to your opening; the scent of his rut hanging heavy around you as you feel him breach your entrance.

“My omega. Gonna fill you up and breed you right. Make you round with my pups.” Jensen pushed his cock in to the hilt, bottoming out and stretching you the only way he could.

“Breed me, Alpha. Want to have your pups so bad,” you mewled as Jensen started a punishing rhythm that you met thrust for thrust.

The head of his cock bumped over your sweet spot with every push of his hips, his public bone grinding into your swollen clit as he reached his hands up to grip the top of the mattress, digging his knees in to put more power behind each thrust.

His balls slapped heavy against the curve of your ass and you moaned wantonly, encouraging his pounding thrusts and grabbing the globes of his ass to push him in deeper. Tingles of desire shot through your body, building inside you as you grew closer to cumming a second time.

“Alpha, I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it, Omega. Cum around my cock so I can flip you over and fuck you full of my pups. Stretch you out over my knot.”

The deep timber of Jensen’s voice, thick with need made your walls clench and with another drag of the head of his cock over your sweet spot you let go. Your pussy contracting in release around him as you cried out, “Jensen!”

As the spasms of your cunt subsided around him, Jensen let go of the bed, pulling out to kneel between your knees. “Turn over, Omega. Present to me what’s mine.”

The command from your alpha sparked a burst of energy in your core and you carefully turned over, getting up on your hands and knees to present your dripping cunt to your alpha.

Jensen took his cock in hand, running the tip through your folds and over your clit to hear you whine in need.

“My little omega want my knot? Want my cock buried inside you? Filling you up so full?”

You whimpered and tried to thrust yourself back as the head caught on your opening. “Yes, Alpha. Please knot me. I want you to cum deep inside me. I wanna have your pups so bad. I’m ready, Alpha.”

With a snarl, Jensen slotted the head of his cock at your entrance and slammed open. “Mine. My omega. Breed you like I’ve wanted for the last couple years.” His hands grabbed your hips, pulling you back onto his cock, the ring of muscle around the base starting to swell and catch. “You ready, Omega? Ready for my knot and a belly full of pups? Now’s the time to back out.”

There was a softness to Jensen’s voice and you knew that was the bit of your rational minded husband poking through the rut.

“Yes, Alpha. I’m ready. Knot me full of pups.”

With a grunt of pleasure, Jensen thrust in completely, bottoming out as his knot swelled, locking him inside your cunt as he pumped out rope after rope of his potent seed. His right hand coming down from your hip to press against your lower belly, rubbing it through his release as if he could massage your body into making him the pup he sought from you.

Finally his orgasm ebbed away and with his knot still firmly inside you, he learned over your sweat slicked back to kiss the exposed claim mark at the base of your neck by your shoulder.

“My gorgeous little omega. I love you.” Gently, Jensen helped you lay on your sides, his fingers tracing patterns on your stomach as you waited for his knot to recede. “I know we talked about waiting for your next heat before doing this. I’m sorry I let myself get out of control like that.”

You reached down and twisted your fingers with Jensen’s on your belly. “It’s okay, Jay. You don’t go into ruts like this very often anymore. It was a perfect time to try. I meant what I said. I’m ready, Alpha. I’m ready to have your pups and I don’t care if we made one tonight instead of a couple months from now. All that matters is we are going to finally have our family. I love you.”

Jensen reached his free hand up to brush the few locks of hair that were in his way away and he placed a warm, loving kiss to the mark on your flesh. “Omega, you don’t know how happy you’ve made me tonight. I love you too, so much.”


End file.
